


Retaliation

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: After the repeated and brutal humiliation of their women by the new Red Ribbon Army, Son Gohan and his friends finally strike back.
Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220852
Kudos: 2





	1. Hostages

**Author's Note:**

> There are plenty of character breaks, and the story is not accurate to the source material. It's only fan fiction after all.

"The Red Ribbon Army has finally made its move!" Bulma, the genius inventor of Capsule Corporation, nearly shouts into the mic of her wireless earpiece as she watches the shocking images on the screen of her laptop from her office. "A large group of soldiers bearing the Red Ribbon insignia just attacked Green Hills, a small village near Orange City!"

"What about the cops?" Videl, the 19 year old martial artist daughter of the World Champion, asks from the other line through the radio on her watch as she rushes into an empty alley next to her famous father's gym.

"They didn't stand a chance. Should I contact the Great Saiyaman?"

"Absolutely not! The last time we tangled with the androids of this Red Ribbon Army, Gohan had trouble going Super Saiyan."

"Really? Maybe he was nervous. All guys go through something like that every once in a while. Just be supportive."

"I am! That's why we're not bothering him until he finishes training with his master, Piccolo. Don't worry. He's not Orange City's only superhero."

Videl presses a button on her watch. Her T-shirt, bicycle shorts, MMA gloves, and strap-on boots vanish, leaving her completely naked for just a split second, until they are replaced by a bodysuit, a gi, a cape, a helmet, and white gloves and boots. Then, the Great Saiyawoman flies upward and rockets towards Green Hills.

#

The Great Saiyawoman reaches Green Hills in no time. From the sky, she sees burning buildings and other signs of battle, but the fight is clearly already over. The victorious Red Ribbon Army soldiers round up the surviving police officers with the frightened villagers in the middle of the town square. And Videl's blood runs cold when she recognizes the short, chubby, middle-aged man giving orders.

It is General Fuchsia. Some time ago, the general had repeatedly raped Videl at gunpoint in her famous father's gym.

Rage overtakes her now. Without thinking, she screams and launches herself forward like a missile, driving a boot right into Fuchsia's fat face. The general's body is sent rolling in the dirt. His soldiers quickly surround the furious super heroine.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done!" the Great Saiyawoman growls.

The general sits up. He smirks and casually rubs his bruised cheek with the back of his hand.

"You'll do no such thing, Great Saiyawoman," Fuchsia fearlessly tells her. "Or I'll have my men execute our hostages."

The villagers huddle together and squeak fearfully as rifles are aimed at them. Videl gasps, realizing her mistake and regretting her recklessness.

"Uhm…can we have a do over?" she asks.

The general walks towards her. His eyes glide up and down her body. Videl shudders uncomfortably. She remembers that look in his eyes. It's how he looked at her right before he raped her back at the gym.

"Strip," the old man commands.

That one word paralyzes the heroine and renders her speechless. It is just as she feared. He is about to rape her again. This time, in public. The color drains from her face.

"Is it hard to hear in that helmet of yours?" Fuchsia impatiently asks. "I said STRIP!"

Videl flinches, then she tentatively reaches for her transformation watch. She hesitates for a minute before entering a command. Like magic, her cape, gi, belt, and bodysuit vanish, leaving her naked save for her helmet, gloves, and boots. The soldiers leer at her with their mouths wide open, the crotches of their pants bulging. Videl's face reddens. She lowers her head and tries to cover her naked chest with her forearms.

"Oh, don't do that," Fuchsia mockingly scolds her. "Give my boys a good view of the goods."

Videl leans forward and grudgingly whispers, "Look, I'll give you what you want, okay? But not like this. Not in front of everyone. Please. There are children here."

"If you're going to beg, do it properly. On your knees."

The Great Saiyawoman searches the man's eyes for mercy and finds none. She swallows hard and gets down on her knees.

"Please take me inside," she begs, her eyes on his shoes. "I'll do whatever you want."

But to her horror, the general suddenly undoes his pants. His hard cock springs out like a jack-in-the-box right in front of her.

"Suck it," Fuchsia commands.

Videl protests, "B-But you said if I properly begged-!"

"I made no promises to you. Now, suck it!"

With one hand around his penis, he slaps the Great Saiyawoman's face with his cock. Videl shrinks from the member in disgust. She clenches her fist, and it takes all her willpower to stop herself from punching him in the balls.

"Guys, come on. There's no need for this," the village's police captain tries to reason with the captors. "She's a super heroine. She just wants to help people."

A soldier shoves the butt of his rifle into the captain's stomach. The captain groans and falls to his knees. His subordinates worriedly gather around him.

"Stop!" the Great Saiyawoman shouts. "I'll do it, okay?!"

General Fuchsia smiles wickedly and eagerly readies his cock. Videl takes the penis in her trembling fingers. She shuts her eyes tight, opens her mouth, and slowly leans forward. The moment her tongue touches the tip of the shaft, she winces and jerks her head back.

"Now, you're just teasing me," Fuchsia impatiently remarks.

Videl glares up at him, but she forces herself to go through with the deed. She slowly slides the penis into her mouth.

'Kami, it tastes horrific!' she thinks. 'Doesn't he ever wash this thing?!'

She grudgingly starts rocking her head back and forth, stroking the cock with her lips.

"Oh yes," the general moans.

He becomes so excited, he grabs the sides of her helmet and vigorously thrusts his hips. Videl's eyes bulge and tears roll down her cheeks as she feels his cock ramming against the back of her mouth.

"Not so rough!" she tries to say, but the words only come out as a muffled whimper.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Fuchsia moans.

He closes his eyes and starts thrusting harder. Videl is about to gag. She grabs onto his hips to stop or at least slow his movement, but the general would not be denied. Fuchsia places a hand on the back of her helmet to prevent her escape as his body shudders, and he shoots loads of his hot, sticky semen into her mouth. It tastes even worse than his penis did, and Videl can only sob as excess semen trickles down from the corners of her mouth. When he finishes and finally releases her, she violently coughs the rest of his cum onto the ground.

"Bad girl!" he chastises her. "You were supposed to swallow that. Now, come back here and clean the rest of it off my dick with your tongue."

Videl glares at him again, but she does as she's told. She inches towards him on her knees and grudgingly licks the foul tasting cum off his penis that is surprisingly still hard.

"Daddy, what's the Great Saiyawoman doing?" a little girl innocently asks her father.

"Don't look, Clara!" the father commands, quickly covering his daughter's eyes with his hand.

"No! Let her watch," Fuchsia tells him. "Let her know what's waiting for her if she decides to become a super heroine herself one day."

"You really are evil," Videl hisses. "Leave the little girl alone."

The general rubs his chin and says, "Hmmm… This gives me an idea." He yells at one of his subordinates, "You! Go get the video camera."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier responds, who leaves and promptly returns with a camera and tripod.

"W-What are you going to do?" Videl worriedly asks.

"War is a mental game," Fuchsia explains as he gets behind the camera. "Let me give you an example. Before getting into a fight with the Red Ribbon Army's mortal enemy, Son Goku, I decided to rape his son's girlfriend first as a psychological tactic."

The Great Saiyawoman clenches her teeth in anger at the memory. Fuchsia doesn't realize it, but she is the girlfriend of Goku's son.

The general continues, "You're a super heroine. You're like a symbol of hope to these simpletons. They look up to you, idolize you. The sight of you being so dominated will break their spirit and drain the fight right out of them."

"No!" Videl growls, clenching her fists and getting up to one knee. "I won't let you use me to win your war!"

The general smiles smugly.

He barks at one of the soldiers guarding the hostages, "Kill the police captain."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier responds and aims his rifle at the captain.

The other police officers shriek in fear, yet they gather around their superior to shield him.

"No! No! Get away from me!" the captain bravely commands his subordinates.

"What's it going to be, Great Saiyawoman?" Fuchsia asks, though he already knows the answer.

Videl angrily looks away and grumbles, "Shoot your damn video."

"Excellent." The general commands the soldier that brought him the camera, "Get in front of her and undo your pants. She's about to give you a blowjob."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier eagerly answers.

He quickly runs and stops in front of the super heroine then releases his cock. He's been hard for her since the general made her strip. After all, the Great Saiyawoman has a young, beautiful, and athletic body. Videl grimaces at the sight of the penis.

"Well, go on!" Fuchsia impatiently shouts at her. "It isn't going to suck itself, and we're not stopping until you've sucked the cock of every single one of my men here!"

The Red Ribbon Army soldiers cheer in approval. Like before with the general, Videl hesitantly takes the soldier's penis in her mouth and starts stroking it with her lips. Fortunately, it does not taste nearly as bad as Fuchsia's rank penis did.

"I can't believe the Great Saiyawoman is giving me a blowjob!" the soldier moans ecstatically. "General Fuchsia is the best boss ever!"

The soldier's words further humiliate Videl. Fresh tears roll down her flustered face but still she continues sucking his cock.

"I can't wait any longer!" another soldier announces.

"Me, too!" his friend says.

They go to either side of the kneeling super heroine and place her hands on their dicks. Videl obediently starts stroking their cocks with her fingers.

The general cruelly laughs at her and says, "That's it! Service my men like a common street whore while they're on R & R."

All three soldiers cum nearly at the same time. They shoot their semen inside her mouth, on her face, and all over her naked chest. Videl spits out the hot, sticky fluid. Then she sobs helplessly on her hands and knees. In a matter of seconds, three more men, all of them smiling lustfully, step in front of her for their turn.

#

Later, General Fuchsia takes the Great Saiyawoman to the village mayor's house. There, she is allowed to wash herself. She isn't given any privacy though. Fuchsia leers at her the whole time and even records her with a camcorder. Nonetheless, Videl is grateful for the mouthwash to get the nasty taste of their cum off her mouth.

"Why don't you take the helmet off?" Fuchsia asks her. "You've already had my dick in your mouth, you might as well show me who you really are."

Videl just quietly glares at him.

"No matter," the general says. "It's more fun to have the Great Saiyawoman as my personal slave rather than some average girl that nobody gives a fuck about. For now anyway."

The general hands her a towel to dry herself. But when she tries to wrap it around her body, Fuchsia says, "I didn't say you could cover yourself."

Videl angrily removes the towel. With a hand on her firm, bare ass, Fuchsia leads the super heroine to the bedroom. It is airconditioned, and Videl's pink nipples quickly harden. The general pours her a drink.

"What is it?" Videl warily asks, accepting the glass.

"It is a powerful aphrodisiac," he answers. "I'm going to have you begging for my dick."

The glass trembles in Videl's frightened fingers.

"Well, drink up," Fuchsia commands. "I can still use my radio to have the hostages executed from here."

The heroine fearfully stares at the colorless liguid in the glass. Then she shuts her eyes and guzzles it. It actually tastes pretty good.

"You're mine now," the general lecherously declares.

But just as he lunges for her, they hear gunfire and screams coming from outside.

"You said you wouldn't hurt the hostages!" Videl protests.

Fuchsia speaks into his radio, "What the devil's going on out there?!"

"We're under attack!" a soldier frantically responds.

"Is it the Great Saiyaman?"

"No! It's some guy in a purple gi!"

"Just some guy?!"

"He's kicking our asses!"

"Well, use the hostages against him then!"

"We tried! But his dark hair suddenly turned gold, and then he became too fast for us! He's already freed the hostages!"

'Dark hair that turns gold?', Fuchsia thinks. 'A Super Saiyan! Is it Son Goku? Have I finally gotten his attention? But I sent Androids 69, 70, and 71 on another mission. I can't fight Son Goku without them.'

Videl easily crushes the glass in her hand.

"So the hostages are free," she says with a smirk on her lips. "It's the other way around, General. YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

She roars, clenches her fist, and rushes forward.

But before she can throw the punch, she feels a sudden, immense heat in her loins. Her heartbeat races. Her body trembles. Her breathing becomes erratic. And her pussy becomes very wet.

"Not so easy to fight when you're so horny, is it?" Fuchsia asks.

"S-Stay away from me," Videl warns him, fearfully backing away.

The general takes a confident step towards her. Videl throws a quick, straight punch. To her surprise, the short, chubby, middle-aged man easily catches her fist in his palm. Then, he counterattacks with a punch to her stomach. Videl groans and her knees buckle. The general punches her in the stomach again. The super heroine nearly collapses, but Fuchsia catches her in his arms. He forces her back up to her feet, then drives his knee into her abdomen. The wind knocked out of her, Videl nearly passes out in her captor's arms. Part of her wishes she had so that she won't have to endure this torture.

"You know," Fuchsia whispers to her, "hurting you is just as exciting as that blowjob you gave me earlier. I'm so aroused."

He pinches her chin and forces her to face him. Then, he roughly kisses her in the mouth. By now, Videl is too weak to resist. When he releases her lips from the unwanted kiss, he shoves her into the mayor's bed.

"Now now. Don't pass out on me," he says as he climbs on top of her. "I want you awake for this. Don't want you to miss out on anything."

He gives her left breast a slap to wake her up. It works. Videl's eyes open wide, and she shrieks in anger. The general slaps her other breast.

"STOP!" the super heroine screams.

Fuchsia just laughs cruelly, then he slaps her breast again. Videl tries to push him off her, but the general grabs her wrists and pins them to the mattress. Then, he forces his mouth against her soft lips again. Videl struggles, but she is unable to break free of the kiss. The general leans back and rolls the heroine on her stomach.

"What are you going to-?!" Videl starts to ask.

But the general interrupts her with a stinging spank. Videl yelps. The general spanks her again.

"Stop it! Stop it!" the Great Saiyawoman pleads.

Fuchsia ignores her and keeps spanking her, leaving red marks of his hand all over her ass.

"You bastard," the hapless heroine sobs into the bedsheets.

Now extremely aroused, the general unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly. He grabs the Great Saiyawoman by the hips and pulls her up to her knees.

"N-No! NO!" Videl protests, clawing at the bedsheets, desperately trying to crawl away.

The general wraps an arm around her waist to keep her from escaping. He uses his other hand to guide his stiff cock into her sopping pussy. The heroine shrieks as she is penetrated. Fuchsia starts raping her doggy style.

"I honestly have to thank you, Great Saiyawoman," the general says as he thrusts with his hips. "This is quite an achievement for me. I've never raped a super heroine before."

Videl is unable to resist the powerful effects of the aphrodisiac, and she begins moaning wantonly.

'Strange,' Fuchsia thinks. 'The sounds she makes, the taste of her lips, even the feel of her pussy around my cock. It all seems so familiar.'

However, ecstasy overtakes him, and he pushes the thought from his mind. He reaches forward and moves his hands around her body to squeeze her breasts. Videl's moans become louder. Fuchsia starts fucking her harder.

The Great Saiyawoman clenches her teeth. She grips the bedcovers tightly. Her entire body shudders. Then, she shuts her eyes and screams as she orgasms.

Fuchsia laughs triumphantly and declares, "I've done it, Great Saiyawoman! I defeated you! And everyone's going to know about it!"

With a roar of victory, the Red Ribbon Army general shoots his load into the super heroine's pussy. Coming so hard has physically and emotionally exhausted Videl, and she collapses face down on the bed. The general pulls up his pants and makes sure to retrieve his camcorder from the nightstand.

"Well, it's time I made my escape," he tells his victim. "I'd bring you with me but you'd slow me down. Give my regards to the Super Saiyan."

The general exits the bedroom. Videl just lies still for an entire minute. Then, she slowly forces herself back to her feet.

'I have to join the fight,' she tells herself. 'Not sure how much help I'll be in my condition. But I have to try.'

Using her watch, she reactivates her costume to cover herself. Then, she staggers outside.

#

The fight is already over by the time the Great Saiyawoman exits the mayor's house. The damage is mimimal, and it appears that most of the Red Ribbon Army soldiers have fled. The unfortunate few that were unable to escape lie unconscious on the streets. A couple of them have been thrown halfway thru shattered windows.

In the town square, Videl finds the cops and the villagers cheering around her boyfriend, Son Gohan. When Gohan sees her, he smiles. The Great Saiyawoman smiles back. She walks up to him and lovingly runs her fingers through his short, spiky, golden hair.

"Your training's finished?" she asks him.

"Yes," he answers. "Time to end this war."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Stan the Dirty Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful Android 18 becomes the slave of a lecher she is unable to disobey.

Every night, Stan Lake sits in a park bench with his head lowered waiting for death. He is alone, pathetic, and insignificant. When the time comes, he would have a sad death. And he knows that it would be a death he deserves. Just then, a beautiful, young blonde in a sleeveless, denim jacket and a short, denim skirt walks under a lamppost.

"Oh my God," Stan gasps. "That's her. That's Android 18!"

In that instant, Stan realizes that the Devil is real. For only the Devil would give such a blessing to a man with great sins as he.

#

Android 18 is not happy. Some time ago, General Fuchsia of the new Red Ribbon Army used an EMP on her and her twin brother, Android 17, to temporarily disable their android powers. The general proceeded to brutally beat 17, and then he raped 18 in front of her own brother. Afterwards, Android 17 swore that he would get revenge, and he left to look for Son Goku, the Saiyan that defeated the original Red Ribbon Army. Except 18 hasn't heard from him ever since. She grew impatient and tried looking for Fuchsia on her own in Sugar Free City, one of the most dangerous cities on the planet, but that trip ended in disaster with Android 18 getting drugged and prostituted for one night.

She decides to take a late night walk through the park to clear her thoughts. But all it does is make her worry even more for her brother.

"17, where are you?" she thinks.

"Excuse me," Stan greets her. "Would you be so kind as to walk an old man home? The streets could be dangerous this late at night."

18 looks at the scrawny, balding old man with disdain and says, "Buzz off, gramps."

But as she starts to walk away, she is suddenly assailed by an incredibly painful headache that nearly knocks her off balance. As she groans and presses her palms against her temples, the word WARNING, in bold, red letters, flashes repeatedly before her eyes.

"Are you alright, child?" the old man kindly asks, catching her by her upper arms and helping her to a nearby bench.

"I-I'm fine," 18 responds.

The headache is slowly fading, and the word WARNING has stopped flashing before her eyes, but the experience has left her weak and dizzy. Stan's eyes glide over the woman's body, from her beautiful face to her heaving ample breasts to her slender legs.

"You know, back in my day, women would never wear skirts this short," the old man informs the android.

He pinches the hem of her skirt and raises it, uncovering more of her thigh. He looks up at her face to check if she would protest, but it appears that 18 is still too dazed to notice, so he raises the skirt higher still until the crotch of her panties are exposed. Stan smiles. He places a hand on her knee and slowly moves it up the creamy skin of her thigh. Only when he presses his fingers against her crotch does 18 stir, as if waking from a dream.

"H-Hey!" she yells. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The old man responds by placing his other hand behind her head, pulling her to him, and then roughly kissing her in the mouth. 18's eyes bulge in shock and revulsion, and when Stan starts rubbing her crotch, she squeals into his mouth. 18 pushes the old man back.

"How dare you!" she growls, cocking her arm back to punch him in the face.

But before she can strike, she gets another headache, more painful than the last.

"Can't do it, can you?" Stan mocks her.

Grabbing her upper arms, he forces her down on the bench. Then, he slides his hands up her thighs, under her skirt, and pulls her panties down her legs. 18 is again too dazed to offer any resistance. Stan undoes his pants. He spreads her legs and climbs on top of her. Then, he forces his cock inside her pussy. Her eyes wide open, 18 tilts her head back and shrieks as she is penetrated. The old man sighs in ecstasy. It has been a very long time since he last felt the warm, tight, wet embrace of a pussy around his penis. He begins raping the young woman.

"NO!" 18 screams, but when she attempts to shove him off her, she is struck by another headache that is so painful, it brings tears to her eyes.

"I suggest you just do as your told," Stan says as he violates her. "The next headache might just shut your brain down permanently."

"W-What?! You're the one giving me these headaches?!"

"I may seem like a harmless, old man now, but many years ago, I was General Sap Green of the Red Ribbon Army's elite inner circle!"

"You're with the Red Ribbon Army?!"

"Oh, not anymore. My ungrateful subordinate, Fuchsia, kicked me out. Said the old had to go so that the Red Ribbon Army could be reborn."

Stan places 18's legs over his shoulders to fuck her deeper and harder. 18 screams again as she is raped more viciously.

Stan continues, "But what Fuchsia didn't know is that all the Red Ribbon Army androids had special protocols programmed into them. Protocols that prevent the androids from harming or disobeying any member of the elite inner circle."

With a long, satisfied moan, the old man orgasms into the helpless android woman. 18 angrily clenches her teeth as she feels his hot, sticky, unwelcome load fill her.

When he finishes, Stan withdraws his penis and mockingly tells his victim, "Now, I'll ask you again. And you better answer correctly and politely this time. Would you be so kind as to walk an old man home?"

#

Android 18 winces the moment she enters Stan's shack. It is unbelievably untidy with all kinds of junk, mostly empty whiskey bottles, beer cans, and pizza boxes, scattered here and there. There is also the faint stench of something dead. Stan takes a bottle of whiskey from a small fridge. He removes the cap, takes a swig, and offers her the bottle.

"Here. Drink," he tells her.

"No, thank you," she answers bitterly.

"I SAID DRINK!"

18 fearfully snatches the bottle and drinks. She dislikes the taste but obeys anyway to avoid another potential headache. Afterwards, she wipes her lips with the back of her hand and returns the half-empty bottle to its owner. Stan sits on the edge of his bed, bottle in hand, and watches her. The way he looks at her makes 18 feel incredibly uncomfortable. She's tempted to gouge his eyes out.

"Take your clothes off," the old man commands.

18 nervously swallows hard, but she obeys. She shrugs off her jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. Then, she pulls her shirt over her head. With trembling hands, she reaches behind to unhook her bra but hesitates.

"Please don't do this," she begs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you, a masochist? You starting to enjoy those little headaches?" Stan asks. "Tits! NOW!"

18 gnashes her teeth and glares at him but grudgingly does as she's told. She unhooks her bra and slips the straps down her shoulders, uncovering her breasts. Stan ogles her shamelessly, clearly satisfied with what he sees, and takes another swig of the whiskey. 18's face reddens in fury and humiliation.

"The skirt," he commands next.

This time, 18 doesn't bother to protest or beg. She realizes by now that there is no point. She unbuckles her belt, undoes her skirt, and allows it to slip down her legs to gather at her feet. Her arms tremble at her sides as she desperately wants to cover her chest and crotch with them. Stan takes another swig, then he puts the near empty bottle on the nightstand. When he stands up, 18 nearly jumps out of her skin in fear. The old man takes a step forward and stands so close to her that she can smell the whiskey on his breath. He cups her breasts and squeezes so hard, it makes her wince. Then, he roughly presses his mouth against her soft lips.

After a few seconds, he pulls back and growls, "Kiss me back, bitch."

18 helplessly nods. When Stan leans forward and his tongue slithers out of his mouth, 18 hesitantly meets it with her own tongue. The taste and texture are horrific, making her want to gag. Their lips press against each other, and their tongues twist together as the old man continues to massage the hapless woman's breasts.

"Much better," Stan comments afterwards.

18 says nothing. She just looks away. The old man starts tickling her pink nipples with his forefingers. When the nipples harden, he begins tweaking them. And Stan can tell from how the woman keeps her lips together that she is trying to stop herself from moaning. He begins flicking her left nipple with his tongue, and a moan finally escapes 18's lips.

"We all want to know our reason for existing. Would you like to know yours?" the old man asks as his fingers continuously molest her, an evil smile on his lips. "Your brother was augmented to become a warrior. But you? You're a whore, 18. We gave you unlimited energy so that you can pleasure an entire army of men, one soldier right after another."

"W-What?! No. You're lying," 18 protests in between moans.

"Am I? Just listen to the sounds you make."

And to prove his point, Stan presses his mouth against her left breast and sucks at the nipple. 18 shuts her eyes, tilts her head back and starts moaning louder. The old man wraps his bony arms around her waist and pulls her to him so he can suck harder. 18 can't push him back as doing so might earn her another headache.

"Stop! STOP!" she begs.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and a bald, diminutive man in an orange gi steps in.

"Krillin!" 18 shouts at the sight of her husband.

"H-How did you find us?!" Stan furiously asks.

"Because I'm a cop," Krillin answers. "Also, my wife's phone has GPS. And I found this at the park." He holds up his wife's discarded panties. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking my wife home. And you're under arrest."

But just as Krillin takes a step forward, the old man suddenly shoves 18 into the bed and hits the cop with a strong, side kick to the chest. Krillin is catapulted into a wall.

"Don't underestimate me," Stan warns him. "I didn't become a member of the Red Ribbon Army's elite inner circle for nothing. I can't win in a fair fight against your wife, but I am more than a match for you."

Krillin slowly picks himself up. He raises one arm and shouts, "DESTRUCTO DI-!"

Stan shuffles forward and intercepts Krillin's technique with a roundhouse kick to the ribs.

As the cop groans and buckles, the old man tells him, "You know what the problem is with the Destructo Disk? It leaves your entire side defenseless."

Then, Stan follows up with a series of left and right hooks to the short intruder's bald head. Android 18 considers assisting her husband at the expense of a headache, but if what the old man says is true, that a powerful enough headache could permanently shut her brain down, then she would not be able to care for her daughter, Marron. Ultimately, 18 decides that the risk is too great. His face bloodied, Krillin falls on his side and loses consciousness.

"Ah, that was quite a workout," Stan exclaims, rotating his old shoulders. "I haven't kicked the shit out of another man in ages." Then, he joins 18 in the bed and says, "Now, where were we? Wait! Don't tell me. My memory isn't that bad yet."

Stan climbs on top of the android. He wraps his arms around her and starts sucking at her left nipple again, making her scream in despair.

#

Krillin remains unconscious on the floor. While on the bed, his wife is repeatedly used for pleasure. Stan has forced her to have sex with him in the cowgirl sex position.

"Yes. That's it. Faster. Ride me faster," he commands.

"I'll make you pay for this humiliation somehow. I swear it!" 18 threatens him even as she bobs her hips faster, stroking his penis with her pussy.

Stan reaches upward, cups her bouncing breasts and squeezes.

"I'm going to use you to get the Red Ribbon Army back from Fuchsia," the old man tells her. "First, I'm going to prostitute you to make enough money to build a small army. Then, we'll find your brother. He won't be able to disobey me either. And with his power-"

"NO!" 18 snarls. "You do whatever you want to me, but you leave my brother out of this!"

Suddenly, the old man grabs her by her upper arms and rolls her over, pinning her back against the bed.

"I think you misunderstand our arrangement," he snarls back. "I'm not the one that gets the headaches. You are! I'm the one who gives the orders. I let you go on top once, and you think you're in charge. Well, it looks like I'll have to remind you of your place."

He pulls his dick out of her and turns her over on her stomach. Then, he grabs her by her hips, and pulls her ass up.

"No! No, please don't!" 18 begs, fear in her wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it. Please don't fuck me there!"

Stan shoves his cock inside her asshole. 18 shuts her eyes tight, clenches her fists, and wails. The old man starts raping her anally.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" she begs, tears pouring from her eyes.

"You still don't get it, do you?" the evil, old man says as he sadistically thrusts his cock inside her. "I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE! Got it?!"

18 dejectedly nods her head.

"Got it?!" Stan asks again, pulling at the hair on the back of her head. "I want to hear you say it!"

"Y-Yes," the android answers subserviently. "You're in charge."

The old man smiles triumphantly. He releases her hair and reaches around her body to play with her breasts again. 18 winces in disgust at the feel of his wrinkled fingers all over her flesh. Then, Stan shuts his eyes and moans in ecstasy as he cums hard inside her asshole.

#

After raping her repeatedly, the old man finally falls asleep with a contented smile on his face. 18 is still awake, lying on her side with her back to him, her asshole still very sore.

"Can I carry Krillin and escape from here?" she wonders. "Would that count as disobedience? Would I get a headache the moment I walk out that door? I can't kill the old bastard in his sleep, but maybe I can wake Krillin up and have him do it. No. My stupid husband is too honorable to murder an old man in his sleep."

Then, she feels that the body beside her has gotten cold.

"What the-?!" she thinks. She feels for his pulse. "He's dead. I'm free! Still, seeing that irritating smile frozen on his face, I feel cheated of victory somehow. The evil, old bastard died happy. It isn't a death he deserves."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a lead in her search for General Fuchsia, Android 18 ends up trapped in a hi-tech train with a lustful mad scientist.

Android 18's horrific ordeal at the lecherous hands of the late General Sap Green is not all in vain. Immediately after his death, she calls an ambulance for her injured husband, Krillin. Then, she searches Sap Green's home for clues that might lead her to the whereabouts of the new Red Ribbon Army. She discovers that Sap Green had been receiving monthly checks from a Dr. Rainbow.

When she gets home, she talks to Marron's nanny to make sure that her daughter is doing well, then she does some research on her computer. She learns that Rainbow is a leading scientist in robotics who likes to take long trips in his private train. Thanks to Bulma's superior computer hacking skills, 18 is able to learn the schedule and route of the doctor's next trip. It would be the perfect time to interrogate him, while he is alone and away from the city.

#

Traveling by air is too conspicuous, so Android 18 borrows a Capsule Corporation motorcycle. She also dresses in a black catsuit that can help hide her in shadows when necessary. She was too arrogant and careless when she tried to get information in Sugar Free City and paid dearly for it. She has learned her lesson.

Waiting in a mountainous region, she spots Rainbow's train, a large, fast, hi-tech, fully automated, silver locomotive pulling a very long line of railroad cars. It's hard to believe that it is carrying only one passenger. Android 18 rides after it. When she is close enough, she activates the motorcycle's automated riding system so it can keep up with the train on its own. Then, she stands on the seat, jumps up, and does an aerial cartwheel, landing on the roof of the last railroad car. She finds a hatch. It's locked, but with 18's martial arts training and android enhanced strength, she easily breaks it open. She drops inside. What 18 doesn't know is that she triggered a silent alarm when she broke the lock.

#

As a child, Rainbow had always enjoyed riding the trains. He found it relaxing. The only thing he didn't like about it was the crowds. As a successful scientist in the field of robotics, he constantly rode first class to separate himself from the regular rabble. But it wasn't enough. He wanted the train all to himself. So, with his genius and amassed wealth, he built this automated private train. Now an old man, he can enjoy train rides in peace. Except this train ride is going to be a lot more exciting than he planned.

In the train's command center, a beep from his computer alerts him of an intruder. He adjusts his thick glasses and checks one of many security monitors. The surveillance camera shows him a beautiful, young, buxom blonde sneaking about in a close-fitting one-piece garment that only serves to accentuate her voluptuous form. She doesn't seem to be aware of the cameras, and Rainbow uses one to zoom in on her rich cleavage.

"I do hate visitors. But I might just make an exception for this one," he tells himself, lustfully licking his wrinkled lips. "This train comes with an array of defenses. If I wanted, I could pump that room she's in with poison gas. But with such a nubile subject, I believe a healthy dose of aphrodisiac is more appropriate."

He types a series of commands on his keyboard, and a colorless gas is temporarily vented into the room the intruder is in.

#

"I need to find a computer," 18 tells herself, moving slowly with her back against the wall to avoid detection. "Maybe I can find a file that can give me some information. And if that doesn't work, I can always beat the answers out of the good doctor."

She suddenly stops. For some reason, her nipples have become so hard, they rub against the fabric of her suit everytime she moves. Also, she starts to feel an incredible heat from her loins.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" she asks herself in confusion.

Her sex starts to get very wet, and her legs begin to tremble that she has to lean against the wall to steady herself.

"W-What's happening to me?!" she asks, feeling panic along with an arousal that is so strong, she is tempted to masturbate. "D-Don't do it, 18!" she commands herself. "F-Focus! You have work to do."

Using a secret access, Dr. Rainbow enters the room from behind Android 18. He creeps towards her. When he is close enough, he reaches under her arms and grabs her breasts, making her gasp.

"Nice of you to visit, Mrs. A. I'm honored," he lecherously whispers into her ear as he gropes her.

"D-Dr. Rainbow?!" 18 nearly shouts.

"The one and only. My, your breasts feel far more impressive than I imagined."

"No! Stop touching me!"

"The aphrodisiac I gave you is potent. My fingers all over your titties must be driving you wild."

"Aphrodisiac?! When did you-?"

Rainbow starts tickling 18's hard nipples through the thin fabric of her catsuit, and the android screams.

"N-No. Let me go," she stutters in between moans.

She attempts to break free, but her aroused body isn't cooperating. The doctor's right hand slowly slides down her slim stomach. It stops between her legs, and when he presses down on her crotch, she screams again.

"I can feel how drenched you are down there," Dr. Rainbow whispers as he slowly rubs small circles on her groin, making her moan louder. He speaks so close, she can feel his hot breath on her ear. "You've soiled your costume," he tells her. "I'm going to have to take it off you."

With his left hand, he pulls down the zipper tab of her catsuit, uncovering the space between her breasts and her midriff.

"No. Don't," she protests weakly.

Dr. Rainbow slips his hand through the opening of her suit and fondles a bare breast. With the combined physical stimulation along with the aphrodisiac in her system, Android 18 quickly nears an orgasm.

She shuts her eyes tight and screams, "No! No! You have to stop! Please stop! I'm…I'm…"

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" he finishes the sentence for her.

He licks a wet line up the side of her neck. Then, he presses his lips against her flesh and sucks, leaving a hickey on it.

"Let's have a good look at you," the doctor says.

Grabbing her by her shoulders, he spins her around to face him. And for the first time, 18 sees just how grotesque her violator is. Seeing his pictures in news articles had not prepared her for the horror of seeing him in person. The hunched posture, the thick glasses, the hooked nose, the bony physique. He is like a vulture in a lab coat. Android 18 is disgusted that she nearly came for something so hideous.

Dr. Rainbow roughly pushes her against a wall. He grabs the lapels of her suit, opens them, and slides them down her smooth shoulders, uncovering her ample breasts. The doctor smiles lasciviously at the sight of them. 18's face reddens in embarrassment. Rainbow cups and squeezes the android's breasts with his bony fingers. Then, he roughly kisses her lips. When he begins tweaking her nipples, 18 moans into her attacker's mouth, and soon she finds herself nearing an orgasm again. One of Rainbow's hands travels down her waist. He unbuckles her belt and allows it to fall.

Grabbing 18 by her upper arms, Dr. Rainbow pulls her off the wall and throws her down on the cold, metal floor. Then, he strips her catsuit off her.

"No. Please don't do this," 18 begs, fearfully backing away on her back and elbows.

The doctor kneels. He puts his hands on her knees and spreads her legs to ogle her sopping pussy.

"What an enticing view," he comments.

He undoes his pants with one hand to release his hard cock.

"No. No! Don't-!" 18 whimpers, placing her hands against his stomach to stop him, but it is like her arms have no strength.

The doctor forces his penis inside her. The android tilts her head back and screams. Tears pour from her eyes. Dr. Rainbow takes hold of her hips and starts raping her. 18's breasts jiggle with each of his thrusts, a sight that further excites her attacker.

"It's amazing how tight you are, Mrs. A," the rapist tells her. "One wouldn't think you've already given birth. Maybe that midget husband of yours has a matching small dick."

"Why do you keep calling me that?! That's not my name!" 18 furiously yells.

"Oh, that's the criminal underworld's codename for you. You've become quite a celebrity after your little adventure at Sugar Free. Everyone's talking about how they would love to fuck the hot android that's looking for General Fuchsia. But that's too long, so someone suggested calling you Mrs. A. So you see, Mrs. A, not only are we all prepared for you, we're all hoping to get a visit from you. Today, I'm the lucky one."

18's eyes widen in shock at the revelation. Rainbow begins groping her breasts again, and he starts thrusting his hips harder. The android's toes curl. She clenches her fists. Her body starts to shudder.

She screams "Oh no. Oh God! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

With another scream, Android 18 orgasms. Dr. Rainbow orgasms also. And when he finishes shooting his load inside her, he leans forward and places kisses all over her chest and neck while 18 just lies there and sobs quietly.

#

18 wakes up next to Dr. Rainbow in his bed. He had taken her to his bedroom where he forced himself on her again. It was much worse for her than the first time since he took his time with her, making sure to defile every inch of her flesh, even licking her armpits which she found particularly gross. When he fucked her, they orgasmed together again. 18 came so hard, she fainted.

The doctor is still asleep. 18 wants to murder him, but she can still feel the effects of the aphrodisiac. If the doctor wakes up, he only needs to grab her breasts or even just touch her, and she'll be at his mercy again.

"No. I have to find a computer, get some information, and then escape," she tells herself.

She slowly rises from the bed, careful not to wake her captor. She looks around for something to wear. Her catsuit is nowhere to be found. She finds the doctor's undershirt hanging on a chair's backrest. Dr. Rainbow is skinny, so it shouldn't be too loose for her. She puts the shirt on and looks for a pair of pants. She finds one next to a leather belt on the headboard. But when she tries to reach for it, the belt slides off and noisily clatters on the ground. The doctor's eyes open. He immediately pounces on 18, pinning her against a wall.

"Trying to escape, are you?" he growls, an evil smile on his wrinkled lips.

Before she can answer, he kisses her in the mouth and squeezes her breasts. 18 is almost instantly aroused by his touch, and she starts moaning in his mouth again. The doctor pulls her off the wall and bends her forward on a low table. He begins kneading her firm buttocks.

"It appears you need to be punished," he lecherously tells her.

He takes his cock back out and rams it into her asshole. 18 screams in agony. The doctor reaches around and massages her breasts while raping her anally.

"Stop! Please stop! I wasn't trying to escape! I swear!" 18 wails while she is brutally sodomized.

"So you just wanted to try my shirt on. Is that it?!" Rainbow snarls.

He raises the undershirt, uncovering 18's breasts. He tweaks her nipples as he fucks her asshole harder. The android shuts her eyes and moans louder. The doctor squeezes her breasts tightly as he shoots loads of semen inside her. 18 winces in disgust.

When Dr. Rainbow pulls his penis from her asshole, 18 suddenly raises her arms and drops down, leaving only the undershirt in the doctor's hands. Rainbow snarls. He angrily throws the shirt away and chases after the naked beauty.

18 races from one railroad car to the next. Even with a sore asshole, she is younger and far more athletic than the doctor. She vaults and cartwheels over obstacles while the doctor breathlessly tries to keep up. Confident of her escape, 18 spins around and taunts the doctor with a flying kiss. But to her surprise, as she enters the next room, steel barriers slide on all sides, blocking all exits.

"What the hell?!" she exclaims.

While trying to figure a way out, a pair of hands snake under her arms from behind her and grab her breasts, startling her.

"No! It can't be!" she exclaims as she is groped. "How did you-?"

"This train has many secret corridors, allowing me to travel from one car to another with ease," the doctor whispers in her ear.

"That's impossible! A train is just one line. You can't get from one car to another without passing through all the others in between."

"Yes. And Capsule Corporation makes capsules that can magically turn into whatever you want."

He spins her around, grabs her by her upper arms, and gives her a long, deep French kiss. Then, he forces her to the ground. His kisses move down to her neck, then to her chest. He sucks at her left nipple. 18 succumbs to the aphrodisiac and starts moaning loudly. Rainbow pushes two of his bony fingers into her pussy, making her scream. Then, he starts ruthlessly fingering her.

"No. No. Stop," 18 whimpers, feeling another orgasm creeping up on her. "Please. Just let me go. I can't take any more of this."

Rainbow ignores her pleas. Instead, he mercilessly fingers her faster. 18's body stiffens. She shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth as she desperately tries to stop herself from cumming. The doctor pulls his fingers out of her and replaces them with his hard dick. 18 moans as he starts raping her again.

"Oh God," she thinks. "If I keep cumming for this ugly, old bastard, I'LL LOSE MY MIND!"

The doctor places both hands on her breasts and fucks her harder. And with a scream, 18 orgasms hard again.

"I've done it, Mrs. A," Dr. Rainbow gloats. "I've broken you."

Then, he moans and shoots his hot, sticky cum inside her.

#

Her will broken, Android 18 grudgingly submits to the doctor's every desire repeatedly for days as he experiments with new, more perverse ways to use her body for pleasure. Curiously, on the last day of his vacation, he decides to let her go. He returns her catsuit to her, washed and dried, and even has his people retrieve and refuel her Capsule Corporation motorcycle that had run out of gas along the way. The train comes to a stop, and Dr. Rainbow walks 18 to the exit.

"I'll have you know that I could have kept you as my own personal sex slave, but I didn't," the doctor informs her. "You have General Sap Green to thank for that."

18 frowns and asks, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Rainbow's mood becomes somber. He says, "The late general was my direct superior back when we were with the Red Ribbon Army, but he was also my friend. I couldn't visit him often because of work, something I regret, but I do have someone that looks in on him from time to time. I was informed that he died a happy man because of you."

18 furiously hisses, "He didn't deserve it. He should have suffered after what he did to me. And so do you."

"Yes, you're right. Who knows? Maybe that will still happen when I eventually join my good friend in hell." Then, his mood becomes light again. "And that is why I must enjoy the time I have left. I thank you for making this the most satisfying train ride of my life."

18 glares at him.

She starts to exit the train when he calls after her, "Don't you want to know where Fuchsia is?"

The android turns around in surprise and asks, "You'll tell me?!"

"Yes. I have no love for Fuchsia. That disrespectful, little prick doesn't appreciate the hard work of his predecessors. I just want a little something in return from you."

"Haven't I given you enough already?!"

"Oh, no. All that was punishment for trespassing."

18 sighs wearily and says, "Fine. What do you want?"

The doctor walks towards her. He licks his lips and slowly unzips the front of her catsuit. 18 swallows nervously. Dr. Rainbow slides one side of the suit down her shoulder, exposing her left boob.

"No. Not again," she pleads with fearful eyes.

"Relax," he reassures her, then produces a small camera. "I just want a souvenir of my time with the famous Mrs. A."

The effects of the aphrodisiac have long worn off, but by now, Android 18 is too mentally and emotionally exhausted to offer any resistance. She grudgingly nods her head just to get the whole thing over with.

"Splendid!" the doctor exclaims, then he starts taking pictures of her.

18's face reddens in humiliation, and she looks away, but she makes no attempt to cover herself.

"And now for the finale," Dr. Rainbow announces.

He places the camera on top of a tall wooden box and sets the timer. Then, he stands next to Mrs. A. He wraps his left arm around her waist and cups her exposed breast with his right hand, making her flinch.

"Give me a kiss," he commands her.

18's entire body trembles with rage, but she does as she's told. She leans forward and they kiss until the timer runs out and the camera automatically takes their picture. To the android's dismay, the doctor doesn't stop kissing her after the picture is taken. Instead, his tongue slithers inside her mouth. His forefinger starts lightly tracing her areola. And when her nipple hardens, he pinches and twists it. His other hand travels downward, and he starts stroking her anus with a finger. Her buttcheeks instinctively tense, and she starts moaning in the doctor's mouth again. Rainbow slips the other side of her catsuit down, uncovering her right breast. His kisses move down to her neck, then to her chest. 18's heartbeat starts racing. The doctor begins sucking on her right nipple.

"No. Stop," 18 says between moans. "You said you wouldn't."

Dr. Rainbow looks up at her, smiles, and admits, "That's right. I did."

He gives her ass a final squeeze then let's her go. 18 zips up her catsuit.

"I don't exactly know where Fuchsia is, but I know someone that might," the doctor informs her. "Go to Lost Vegas. Look for the Dwarf. He always has his ear to the ground."

18 nods. She exits the train and finds her motorcycle waiting there for her.

"Oh, don't try shooting at me from the sky with a ki blast," he warns her. "Trust me, this train is equipped with defenses for that as well. But feel free to try. You'll just end up right back in my bed."

With that, he cackles cruelly and shuts the door. The train speeds away. But even after it is long gone, Mrs. A is still haunted by the sound of Dr. Rainbow's laughter in her head.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. A2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android 18 goes to meet the Dwarf, the lecherous mob boss of Lost Vegas, but will the android's experience here be even worse than the one she had in Sugar Free City?

With the information given to her by Dr. Rainbow, Android 18 goes to Lost Vegas, a city of vice that rivals even Sugar Free City, to seek out the Dwarf. Her police officer husband, Krillin, insists on coming along to provide her with assistance, and 18 agrees. She figures it would be a good idea to bring backup just in case her enemies decide to drug her again. To fit in with all the high rollers, Krillin wears a suit and fedora while his wife wears a long blue gown with spaghetti straps and a slit on one side.

"Remember, I do all the talking," 18 reminds her husband as they enter the DNS Exclusive Casino and Hotel.

"Got it. I'm just the muscle," Krillin confidently replies.

His wife sighs and shakes her head since she's actually the stronger of the two of them. Once inside, a large, bald man in a suit blocks their way.

"We're here to see the Dwarf," Android 18 smugly tells him.

"Ah! You must be Mrs. A," he politely greets her with a smile.

18 sighs irritably. She hates that moniker.

"He's expecting you. This way please," the big man informs them.

18 suddenly fearfully remembers what Dr. Rainbow had told her, that the denizens of the criminal underworld are not only prepared for her, they are looking forward to her visit. She is a prize in a twisted game where sexually dominating her has become a kind of achievement.

"Be on your guard," she whispers to Krillin.

"This is Zeke," the big man introduces a skinny, 19 year old kid in sneakers and a baseball cap worn in reverse that don't match with his suit. "Zeke, this is THE Mrs. A. She's here to see the Dwarf."

"Uhm, I can only bring one of you," Zeke informs them.

"No way," Krillin answers. "You let us both in or we walk."

"Krillin, wait," 18 says. "Look at this kid. He's like a toothpick. I can handle him."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Just wait here and stay alert."

"Follow me," Zeke says.

He leads 18 down a staircase in the back where there are no people. As they walk through a hallway, the android notices the boy repeatedly giving her quick glances. She can tell that he is mentally undressing her. It makes her uncomfortable, and she wonders if maybe it was a bad idea to leave Krillin behind. Suddenly, Zeke stops walking.

"Is something wrong?" 18 asks.

"Uhm, I'm gonna have to frisk you first," he answers.

"Oh. Of course."

18 raises her arms to the sides. The boy crouches and passes his hands over her knees, her thighs, her hips, and her waist. Then, he places his hands on her breasts and squeezes. 18 nervously clears her throat. The boy begins roughly massaging her breasts, making her wince.

"Ow! Stop it. You're hurting me," the android tells him.

But Zeke just smiles sadistically and squeezes even harder.

"Ouch! I said stop it!" 18 shouts and grabs the boy's wrists.

"Ow ow ow!" Zeke yelps.

"Not so fun the other way around, is it?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just doing my job. Honest."

"Are you sure that's all you're doing?"

"Yes, yes. I promise."

18 sighs irritably, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Fine," she grumbles, and places his hands back on her boobs.

The boy's sadistic smile returns, and he starts massaging 18's breasts even more roughly than before. The android just shuts her eyes and clenches her fists to endure the pain.

"Turn around and place your hands on the wall, please," Zeke instructs her.

18 does as instructed. Zeke raises the skirt of her dress, uncovering slender legs and a firm ass under white, sexy thong panties. He starts kneading her ass as painfully as he did her breasts.

"Why is this kid so rough?!" 18 thinks. "Does he have anger issues or something?"

Zeke's right hand moves downward, and he starts rubbing his fingers against her crotch. 18 gasps. Her body starts to tremble. Zeke continues rubbing her crotch until he can feel her getting wet through the thin material of her panties. 18 starts moaning. The boy moves the crotch of her panties aside to see her wet pussy. He lubricates two of his fingers with spit, then he pushes them inside her.

18 shrieks, "Is-Is that really necessary?!"

"You'd be surprised where people try to hide things," Zeke answers as he fingers her.

18 starts moaning louder. The boy undoes his pants with one hand. Then, he pulls his fingers out of her and shoves his cock in her pussy. The android screams. Zeke grabs her by her hips and starts raping her.

"You little shit!" 18 snarls. "I'm going to break you in half-!"

"Do you want me to take you to the Dwarf or not?" Zeke interrupts her.

The android's entire body is shaking with fury, but she grudgingly decides to stay her hand.

"Fine. Just get it over with," she grumbles.

Zeke starts raping her more brutally. 18 just shuts her eyes tight as she leans on the wall. Soon, the boy moans and orgasms inside her. Tears fall from the android's eyes when she feels his unwelcome load fill her. When the boy finishes, he withdraws his penis from inside her and pulls up his pants.

"You walk straight through this hallway. It's the last door," he instructs her. "I'm not allowed in there."

18 wipes away her tears, fixes her gown, and glares at him. The boy just cruelly smiles at her. She decides to go easy on Zeke because of his youth and knocks him out with just one light jab to the face.

#

Already pissed, Android 18 opens the door without knocking. It is a spacious room, stinking of cigarette smoke, with barely any furniture, and in it, she finds a large group of burly men forming a circle around a long table. On top of that table is a middle-aged midget that looks like an Italian mob boss. He has a pampadour haircut, a cigar in his mouth, an ugly scar running down one side of his face, and is dressed in what appears to be an expensive striped suit. He seems to be angrily barking orders at the men around him.

But when he sees 18, he smiles broadly and speaks in a voice that has become hoarse from years of smoking, "My guest has finally arrived! Make way for the beautiful Mrs. A, boys."

The large men clear a path for her. And when she walks through, it is evident in their faces how awed they are by her beauty.

"Are you the Dwarf?" she asks.

"That's what the underworld calls me," he answers. "Boys, get her something to drink-"

"Don't bother. Do you know where Fuchsia is?"

"Oh, you wanna skip the pleasantries. Fine. I'll get straight to the point, too. I'm gonna want something in return."

"What?"

The midget puts out the cigar on an ashtray. He starts slowly walking across the table towards 18, his short arms raised forward, his little hands grabbing at the air, his eyes on her chest. The lustful look on his face makes 18 feel incredibly uncomfortable, and she takes a fearful step back.

The Dwarf answers, "I wanna see…the famous Mrs. A's…tits."

Then, he cups 18's breasts and starts fondling them. The android gasps. Her nipples harden when he rubs them with his thumbs through her clothes. While very embarrassed to do so in front of an audience, 18 is unable to stop herself from closing her eyes and moaning. The men silently gawk at the sight of their boss groping such a beautiful young woman.

"Well, Mrs. A? What's it gonna be?" the Dwarf asks, a mischievous grin on his face as he molests her.

18 nervously looks around at the men lasciviously staring at her. She lowers her eyes in embarrassment and reluctantly nods her head.

"Excellent," the Dwarf excitedly says.

He takes a step back, rubs his palms together, and stares at the android's chest in anticipation. With her eyes still lowered, Android 18 slowly slips the staps of her gown down her smooth shoulders. She takes a deep breath and, with trembling fingers, lowers the straps down to her elbows, uncovering her ample bosom. Her audience makes a collective, impressed ooh. Someone whistles. 18's face reddens. Her lips quiver, and tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Damn best knockers I've ever seen," the Dwarf remarks uncouthly, his eyes bulging.

He places his hands on her bare breasts and begins massaging them. Then, he starts tweaking her hard nipples. 18 closes her eyes again, tilts her head back, and moans louder than she did earlier. Her entire body begins to shudder.

"Y-You… You said you only wanted to see them," the android protests in between moans.

"I lied," he answers.

Then, he begins flicking her left nipple with his tongue. 18 screams. And when he takes the nipple in his mouth and sucks at it, the android's moans become louder still.

The Dwarf looks up at her and says, "Come here and gimme a kiss."

"If-If I kiss you, you'll tell me where Fuchsia is?" she asks.

"If you kiss me, I'll think about it."

18 looks away and considers his offer. Then, she hesitantly lowers her head, her soft lips parted. The Dwarf stands on his toes and ravages her mouth with his. As they kiss, he twists and tugs at her nipples again, and 18 helplessly moans into his mouth. His kisses move down to her neck, then to her chest.

"Will you tell me where Fuchsia is now?" 18 pleads.

"I'm still thinking about it," he answers, and he begins sucking at her right nipple.

As 18's moans echo through the large room, the Dwarf slips the straps of her dress down her arms, and her gown falls and gathers at her feet, leaving the android with only her thong panties on. When the Dwarf excitedly hooks his thumbs on her undergarment's waistband and starts to pull it down, 18 stops him.

She clutches his small hands in hers and begs, "Not here. Not in front of all these people. Please."

#

Zeke descends the stairs, rubbing his painful jaw where Mrs. A had hit him.

"Totally worth it," he tells himself with a smile. "She was a damn good fuck."

Then, he sees Krillin at the foot of the stairs.

"You been waiting there a long time," he tells the police officer. "How about I get you a drink? On the house."

"Cool! Thanks," Krillin replies with a smile, not knowing that this boy had just recently sexually abused his wife.

"Alright. Hey, some of the guys and I are gonna play some poker. You wanna join while you wait for Mrs. A?"

"Yea, sure! Sounds fun. Poker. That's a card game, right?"

#

The Dwarf dangles Fuchsia's whereabouts in front of Android 18 like catnip to a cat and maneuvers her to his bedroom where he continues to violate her. 18's dress, panties, and high heels are on the floor. She is on the bed, her eyes shut, tears pouring from them, and she yelps with every thrust of the Dwarf's hips between her legs.

"This is the best," the Dwarf exclaims as he fucks her.

18 doesn't respond. She clenches her teeth and grips the bedsheets tightly in her fingers as the Dwarf thrusts harder. Finally, he moans and orgasms inside her. When he is certain that he has emptied his load. He pulls his penis out of her pussy and collapses next to her, sweating and breathing hard.

"Damn," he says breathlessly. "No wonder every thug wants a shot at your puntang."

18 sits up, turns, and faces the wall with her lower legs hanging down the side of the bed. She wraps the sheets around her body to cover herself and then sobs quietly.

"Aw, come on," the Dwarf says, standing on the bed behind her. "I heard the sounds you made. You enjoyed it a little."

He starts kissing the side of her neck.

"Do you know where Fuchsia is or not?" 18 angrily asks.

The Dwarf answers casually, "I don't know where he is-"

"WHAT?!"

"BUT…I know he owns a big ass house in Buglaria. Very well guarded. You do not wanna go there. Trust me."

"You don't know a thing about what I want."

She starts to reach for her clothes when the Dwarf suddenly says, "Hold up! I ain't done with you yet."

He sits next to her, then slowly runs his finger down her cleavage. He pulls the sheets down, uncovering her breasts.

"You want a picture," 18 says bitterly.

"Damn straight," he answers. "You know what it'll do to my rep when they find out I got Mrs. A into my bed?"

He jumps down the bed and takes a smartphone from a drawer.

He hands it to her and says, "You do the honors."

18 exhales furiously, but concedes. The Dwarf hops onto her lap. He grabs her naked right breast with one hand and kisses her in the mouth. 18 takes the picture. The Dwarf takes the camera from her hand and places it on the nightstand. Then he starts squeezing her breasts with his little hands again.

18 frowns and protests, "Hey! What are you-?"

He interrupts her with another kiss to the mouth. Then, he forces her back into bed for a second round.

#

With her clothes back on, 18 descends the stairs with a blank look on her face. She finds her husband waiting for her.

"Uhm, 18. We got a problem," he worriedly tells her.

"What?" the android asks, frowning.

"Well, I was drinking and playing poker with some of the guys here. You know, to help pass the time and all-"

"How much did you lose?!"

"Uhm…th-the house."

"YOU BET OUR HOUSE?!"

"I don't know how it happened! I-I was winning! I made a lot of money at first. And then…and then…"

"Our daughter is in the house with her nanny. DID YOU BET OUR DAUGHTER, TOO?!"

#

"Well, look who's back for more?" Zeke gloats in a small office, leaning back on a chair, his feet on a desk.

"YOU?!" 18 screams. "You're the guy that beat my husband at poker?!"

"How about that? The great Mrs. A owes ME."

"Alright, you little shit. What's it gonna take to get my house back?"

Although she can already dreadfully guess.

"Well, you can start by not calling me a little shit," the boy tells her.

18 sighs wearily and says, "Fine."

"Also, you can apologize for punching me earlier."

The android's fists tremble at her sides.

"I'm sorry," she forces herself to say.

"Good. Now, you're going to have to do some work here in my dad's hotel to pay back your debt," Zeke informs her.

"Your dad? The Dwarf is your father?"

"Yea. He got me this job. I'm working my way up in the business. Oh, and you'll need to wear a uniform. There's a couple right there on the couch."

18 finds a small, revealing, black and white French maid outfit with a very short skirt.

"I need to wear that?!" she complains.

"Yea. Why don't you try one on?" he mischievously asks. "I wanna see how it looks on you."

18 glares at him and says, "Fine. Where can I change?"

"Right where you're standing."

The android's eyes bulge with fury.

"What? You need help?" Zeke asks.

"No," 18 answers angrily. "I can do it on my own."

She reluctantly undresses, and Zeke smiles lustfully, watching her with only her panties on. Then, 18 puts the French maid outfit on. It is a size too small for her, only barely covering the lower half of her breasts, and the skirt is so short, a little of her panties can be seen even if she stands completely straight. Zeke moves to the couch to get a better view.

"Come here," he says. "Lemme get a good look at you."

18 swallows hard and nervously stands in front of him.

"Yea. That's nice," he says, raising her skirt, further infuriating her. "Turn around."

She does as she's told, and he raises her skirt again to get a good view of her ass.

"I think I need to make a few adjustments though," he tells her.

18 feels his hands slowly move up her thighs. She gasps when he pulls her panties down her legs. Then, he walks in front of her and undoes the strings in front of her top. 18's breasts bulge out.

"There!" he says. "Now, it's perfect."

"You bastard," the android hisses.

"Oh, almost forgot. I need evidence for bragging rights. That's how the game works, right?"

He gets behind the desk, pulls a drawer open and produces a smartphone. 18 gnashes her teeth. She really hates this part.

"Raise your skirt," he instructs her.

The android blushes, but grudgingly does as she's told, exposing her pussy, and the boy takes several photos of her. Then, he places the phone on the desk and sets the timer. He walks in front of the camera.

"Pucker up, Mrs. A," he commands, wrapping his left arm around her waist and squeezing her left breast with his right hand.

18 glares at him. Then, she closes her eyes, parts her lips, leans forward, and kisses him in the mouth. After the picture is taken, he starts kissing her deeper and squeezing her breast harder, making her moan into his mouth. Afterwards, he roughly bends her over the desk. With one hand on her back, he uses his other hand to undo his pants. 18 braces herself for penetration. Then, she feels the tip of his penis poking against her anus.

"Oh shit no," she gasps.

Zeke rams his cock inside her asshole. 18 clenches her fists and shrieks. The Dwarf's son starts anally raping her.

"I'm officially a member of the Mrs. A club," Zeke brags as he thrusts with his hips. "This is major street cred in the underworld. When my old man finds out about this, he'll finally include me in his inner circle. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

He grabs 18's wrists and pulls, bending her back backwards. He starts thrusting harder. 18 moans loudly in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and shame. Then, Zeke shoots his cum inside her asshole. When he finishes, he releases the android's wrists. 18 collapses face first on the desk and sobs. Excess semen trickles down from her asshole to the rug.

"For your first job, you can clean up that mess," Zeke coldly tells her.

#

Later, Krillin sees his wife exit the DNS.

He approaches her and worriedly asks, "Well, how did it go?"

"It's okay," 18 reassures him. "We're not losing the house."

Krillin breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Oh, thank goodness! How did you do it? What did you tell him?"

"Well, I uhm," 18 awkwardly starts. Then, she smiles and flexes the bicep in her right arm. "I told him that if he doesn't forget our debt, I'll punch him so hard, he'll get permanent amnesia!"

"Yea!" Krillin cheers. "I knew you could fix it. My wife's a total badass!"

"You know it!"

Then, as soon as her husband turns around to cross the street, the smile fades from 18's face.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. A3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to pay her husband's debt to Zeke, Android 18 is forced to pleasure a man who has an extremely large

The elevator opens, and Android 18 takes a peek before stepping out. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that the hallway is empty. She's been forced to wear a French maid outfit that is a size too small for her. The skirt is so short, it barely hides her panties, and her ample breasts are threatening to burst free of the top. She quickly and stealthily walks through the hall until she finds room 696. Then, she unlocks the door with the key she was given.

The room is dimly lit by a few dull lamps, and she squeaks when she sees a man sitting in a luxury leather lounge chair in the far end of the room next to a large glass window. Most of his features are hidden in shadow, but she can tell that he is wearing large glasses with round frames from how they reflect the light from outside.

"I'm sorry," 18 apologizes. "I was told to clean the room. I assumed that there wouldn't be anyone here. I'll come back later."

"It's alright," the man answers slowly in an eerily raspy voice. "Come on in. I like watching a woman do housework."

18 frowns in uncertainty, but she enters the room anyway.

"Close the door," the man commands.

18 obeys and without the light from the hallway, the room becomes even darker.

"May I switch on the lights?" she asks.

"No," he answers. "Your eyes will adjust to the darkness soon enough. You can start with that painting to your left."

18 looks to her left and finds the painting. She can tell that the frame is gold, but it is too dark to see what the painting is about. She turns around and lightly dusts the top with a feather duster.

The man watches her. Because of her short skirt, he gets a good view of her underwear everytime she stands on her toes and reaches upward.

18 can feel the man's eyes all over her body, discomforting her. With her enhanced senses, she hears his bedroom slippers as he creeps across the soft carpet towards her. Her instincts warn her of danger, and she is tempted to hit him with a back kick that would send him flying through the window, but attacking a guest would only get her into even more trouble.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels his hands slide around her waist. The man presses his face against the back of her head, and he hums in satisfaction after inhaling the scent of her hair. Then, he kisses the side of her neck. The man's lips and tongue are cold against her skin, giving her goosebumps, and there is no warmth in his breath. His long, bony fingers crawl up from her stomach. He cups and squeezes her breasts.

18 clears her throat and nervously stutters, "S-Sir, please. I'm trying to work."

The man roughly massages her breasts. His cold tongue makes wet circles in her ear. The android shudders.

She begs, "Please, don't."

The man undoes the string on her top, and 18's naked boobs bulge free. Grabbing the android by her upper arms, he spins her around that he may ogle her, and what he sees makes him smile lustfully. 18's eyes adjust to the darkness a little, and while she does not scare easily, what she sees frightens her. The man does not seem human. From what little she can perceive, he is hairless. He doesn't even have eyebrows. He is so old and wrinkled, 18 would swear she is looking at a corpse or a mummy. His inhumanly wide smile bares rows of large teeth that are too shiny. A shiver runs down the android's spine. She wants to scream.

"You are more beautiful than any of the girls Zeke has sent me," the mummy rasps.

He pulls her close and roughly presses his cold lips against hers. 18 shuts her eyes tight from the revulsion.

"That little bastard!" she thinks as she endures the forced kiss. "He didn't send me here to clean. He sent me here to prostitute me!"

She gently pushes the old man back and politely says, "Uhm, I think there's been a misunderstanding. See, my husband lost to Zeke in a game of cards. I really just want to do some work in this hotel to pay his debt."

"Really?" the mummy rasps amusedly, his hands caressing her upper arms. "I'll make a deal with you. You give Big Daddy a really good time here, and I'll pay your husband's debt."

"B-Big Daddy? That's your name?"

"No. Just what they call me. And you are?"

"Android 18. It's not my name. Not really. It's also just what they call me."

Big Daddy laughs hoarsely. It is a frightening sound not unlike two pieces of metal grinding against each other.

"Are you actually an android?" he asks.

"I'm more of a cyborg," 18 answers honestly.

"Interesting. How much money does your husband owe Zeke, Android 18?"

18 answers bitterly, "He bet our house."

Big Daddy laughs again. 18 is more pissed than frightened by the sound this time.

"You're going to have to clean a lot of rooms to get your house back," he tells her. "Unless you accept my offer."

18 lowers her eyes in thought. She's on a personal vendetta to bring down General Fuchsia and the new Red Ribbon Army. She can't afford to waste time doing menial work in some fancy hotel. She exhales wearily. Then, she reluctantly slips her outfit down her shoulders. The clothes slide down her body and gather at her feet. Big Daddy smiles eagerly. His eyes lecherously move up and down the beautiful blonde's athletic figure. Her eyes still lowered in embarrassment, 18 hooks her thumbs on the waistband of her panties and moves the underwear down her slender legs. Then, she straightens so he can look at her naked form, illuminated by the moonlight from the window behind him.

Big Daddy approaches her. He slowly wraps his arms around her waist, pressing her breasts against his chest. 18's skin crawls at the feel of his cold, wrinkled fingers on her flesh, though she does like the feel of the luxury robe he's wearing. The withered, old man, slightly shorter than the young woman, cranes his neck upward and kisses her lips. 18 doesn't resist. In fact, as per their agreement, she wraps her arms around him and passionately kisses him back.

Convinced that the android will fulfill her end of the bargain, Big Daddy takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

#

Big Daddy slowly lies down on the silky sheet covering the hybrid mattress of his king size bed. 18 climbs on top of him, her soft, smooth, warm body over his cold, bony, wrinkled form. For a second, 18 worries that the man is so fragile, his bones might shatter beneath her. She closes her eyes and leans forward to give him another long, passionate kiss to the mouth. Then, her kisses move down his neck. There is something odd about his scent. He fortunately doesn't smell of decay though he looks like he should. Rather, he has that sterile scent of a hospital.

18 parts the lapels of his robe and she nearly shrieks. The layer of skin covering his rib cage is so thin, it is nearly transparent. She reluctantly bends forward and places kisses on his chest. Then, she licks his left nipple. The mummy sighs in pleasure. 18's kisses move down to his stomach. She kisses him lower and lower until-

"WHAT THE FUCK-?!" 18 screams.

The old man smiles mischievously, resting his head on his hands, and says, "That's why they call me BIG Daddy."

"It's impossible," 18 thinks. "His body is so frail. He can't possibly have enough blood to pump into that thing. Then again, maybe he had it enhanced. Anything's possible with science and technology nowadays. My brother and I are practically superhuman, possibly eternally young, because of technology." Then, a frightening thought occurs to her. "Oh God. I'm going to have to put that monstrosity inside me?!"

"Is everything alright?" Big Daddy asks haughtily. "I do hope you're not having second thoughts."

"N-No! No. Of course not," 18 lies.

She takes the hard, giant member in her hands, noting that she can't even close her fingers around it, and starts stroking the shaft. Big Daddy closes his eyes and moans. 18 kisses the tip. She gives the frenulum a lick. There is already some precum on it, and she's grateful that it doesn't taste as nasty as she expected. She opens her mouth wide and tries to get it in, hurting her jaw. Realizing that it would take too much effort to fit it in her mouth, she places the penis in her cleavage instead. With her hands on the outer sides of her boobs, she strokes the dick with her breasts.

"Oh yes," Big Daddy moans.

18 continues to stroke his dick with her boobs when the moment she dreads arrives.

"Stop teasing me and put it inside you already," the mummy commands. "My penis is about ready to explode!"

The android fearfully swallows hard. While licking the frenulum and stroking the shaft of his penis with one hand, she starts masturbating with her other hand. She needs to get really wet and lubricated if she hopes to slide his cock inside her. 18 tries fantasizing about her brother, Android 17, as she always does when she masturbates. He's the man she's most sexually attracted to. She thinks about his lean body, his strong arms, his demigodlike handsome face. Then, she nearly cries when she realizes how much she misses him.

When she's ready, she squats over Big Daddy and slowly lowers herself on his dick. She winces as the head stretches her entrance. She lowers herself still, sliding more of it inside her.

Big Daddy cockily asks, "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm a fucking virgin again," 18 grunts.

The mummy proudly laughs. The android continues to slide more of the penis inside her. She starts to sweat. Her legs tremble.

"This is more painful than giving birth to Marron!" she thinks.

Then, her stomach starts to hurt.

"I-I can't! I'm sorry!" she shouts breathlessly.

"Come on. Just a little deeper," Big Daddy goads her.

18 groans as she tries, but she just can't get all of it inside her. With her legs, she starts bobbing her hips, caressing his shaft with her pussy. The mummy sighs with pleasure. 18 bobs her hips faster. While painful, the act is not completely pleasureless for her as his thick member rubs against her walls, and the android starts to moan. Big Daddy reaches upward. He cups her breasts in his hands and squeezes.

"Come on! Faster. Faster!" he commands.

The android obeys, moaning louder, bobbing her hips faster still. As she does so, she wonders what possessed her into accepting Big Daddy's horrific offer in the first place. Her thoughts go to General Sap Green's revelation that she was enhanced to become a tireless whore for the Red Ribbon Army's soldiers, a sexbot, if you will. But that isn't the only reason. Android 18 has gotten used to doing things she doesn't really want to do in life. The only thing she ever really wanted is to be with the one man she loves, her brother Android 17, but society has deemed such a pairing immoral, so she marries Krillin, a man she has no romantic feelings for. The realization nearly brings 18 to tears.

Then, Big Daddy's body stiffens. He clenches his teeth, tightens his grip on her boobs, and cums hard. 18 screams. It feels like a fire hose was turned on inside of her. When he empties his load, his penis becomes flaccid, and it mercifully slides out of her. 18 collapses face first next to Big Daddy, and she tries to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, the old man turns and places kisses all over her back.

He says, "I hope you don't think we're finished. Neither of us is getting any sleep tonight."

18's heart fearfully skips a beat, but she forces a smile when she faces him and says, "Of course not. I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to do a thing. I'm doing all the work this time."

His hand creeps down her body. He pats her smooth ass. Then, to her horror, he slips his middle finger between her firm buttcheeks and strokes her anus.

"N-No," 18 stammers. "No, you can't-!"

He kisses her in the mouth and then says, "Oh, yes I can. And I will."

He moves behind her. Then, he spreads her legs and gets on his knees between them. 18 quickly grabs a large pillow, places it under her chin, and tightly wraps her arms around it, as if it could provide her with some kind of comfort. Grabbing her by the hips, the old man pulls her ass up so that she is on her knees with her head on the pillow.

"Please, don't!" 18 begs. "You'll kill me!"

"Oh, this actually might kill an average human woman," Big Daddy agrees. "But you're a super powered cyborg, aren't you? You'll be fine. And if I break you, I'll be sure to pay for all the repairs."

18's heart is racing. She shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth to brace herself. Then, she groans as Big Daddy slowly forces his dick inside her, stretching her asshole.

"Oh, yes. That is tight," the old man comments.

He gradually slides his shaft in deeper.

"S-Stop! No more! No more!" 18 begs, tears running down her face.

"Just a little more," Big Daddy promises. "I won't put it all in."

He slides more of his length inside her.

"Why won't it stop?!" the android frantically thinks. "Is he cheating? Is he actually sticking a table leg up my ass?!"

Finally, Big Daddy's cock stops its forward movement. Then, it slides back a little and thrusts. 18 screams. The cock slides back and thrusts again.

"I-I can't take it! I can't take anymore!" 18 shrieks.

She becomes light-headed. Her eyeballs roll upward, and she faints. Big Daddy doesn't mind. He continues fucking her limp, unconscious body until he orgasms in her asshole.

#

The next day, 18 showers and changes into a tight, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She marches into Zeke's office.

"Holy shit! You can stand. I'm impressed," Zeke exclaims, sitting behind his desk. "The last girl I sent Big Daddy needed a wheelchair afterwards."

"I ate a Senzu bean," 18 explains.

"A what?"

"A Senzu… It magically heals all recent injuries… Nevermind. Big Daddy said he would settle my husband's debt."

"That he has. He must have really liked you. Don't be surprised if he decides to give you a booty call one of these days. By the way, if he does, do not say no to him. He's a rich, scary dude-"

"So we're done, right?"

"Not just yet."

Zeke spins the monitor on his desk around and, to 18's horror and embarrassment, he plays a video of her screaming while Big Daddy fucks her in the ass.

"You're mine now!" Zeke brazenly declares. "You fuck whoever I tell you to fuck, or this video goes viral. Your husband and daughter will live in shame for the rest of their lives."

But to the young man's surprise, the android calmly replies, "You're bluffing. Just because my husband is a lousy poker player, it doesn't mean I am, too. Big Daddy is a very private man. He wouldn't even turn on all of the lights because he didn't want me to see him clearly. What do you think he'll do to you if he finds out you secretly shot a video of him?"

The color drains from Zeke's face.

He fearfully stutters, "I-I was just kidding." His trembling fingers frantically type on the keyboard. "There. See? I deleted it, and I don't have any other copies. Y-You're not gonna tell him about this, are you?"

"I won't," 18 answers, "for a million zenis."

"A m-million?! I-I don't have a million on me right now. I got about a hundred thousand. I could ask my dad-"

"No. No need to bring your father into this. I'll take the hundred thousand."

"Okay. Th-Thank you, 18."

"Don't call me that. We're not friends."

"W-What do I call you then?"

18 smirks and says, "Call me Mrs. A, you little shit."

#

Android 18 walks out of the hotel a hundred thousand zenis richer. She puts on a pair of sunglasses, finally accepting her role as Mrs. A of the criminal underworld.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Peeping Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin and Android 18 stop over at a motel where a horny bellhop uses an assortment of hidden gadgets to help him get into the beautiful android's pants by force.

Tom can't believe his change of luck. When he first started working in his father's cheap motel a couple of years ago, he installed hidden cameras in all of the rooms, hoping to catch a hot girl having sex, taking a shower, taking a shit, whatever. Except since then, the guests have only been ugly, elderly tourist couples enjoying their retirement. Until now.

The husband, Krillin, is forgettable. He's just a short, bald dude. He's friendly though, and he seems to be physically fit in his orange training gi, but that's about it. His wife, Android 18, on the other hand, is a goddess. She is a blue eyed beauty with golden hair of medium length, voluptuous even in a simple shirt, vest, and jeans. She's nowhere near as cheerful as her husband. When Tom carried their luggage to room 7, he tried making conversation, and she totally ignored him. She didn't even give him a tip.

#

That night, Tom goes to his room and uses his laptop to check the hidden cameras in room 7. He finds Krillin shadow boxing in the bedroom. He switches to the camera in the bathroom and sees Android 18 taking a shower. Her naked body is more beautiful than he expected. Her skin is fair and flawless. Her build is athletic with ample breasts, a trim waist, firm buttocks, and slender legs. Then, he gets a bonus. The woman starts massaging her right breast with one hand while stroking herself between the legs with the other.

"Holy shit! She's masturbating!" Tom exclaims.

He quickly grabs some lube and a box of tissue. Then, he undoes his pants to release his penis that has already gotten hard from watching her. 18 closes her eyes and opens her mouth. She starts to moan. Tom lubes his dick and starts jacking off. 18 starts fingering herself. Tom strokes his shaft faster.

The woman moans a word, "Seventeen!"

Tom has no idea what that number means to her, and he doesn't care. He just masturbates as he watches her masturbate. They climax at the same time, although she did have a headstart.

Tom leans back in his chair and exhales. He wipes the cum off his dick with some tissue. It was the best orgasm he has ever had from masturbating. But it isn't enough. He wants more.

#

That night, Tom hoped that he could catch the couple having sex on camera. The little guy tried, but his wife refused him. She told him that she "wasn't in the mood today" which Tom knows is a lie since she just masturbated in the bathroom earlier.

"Poor guy," Tom sympathetically mumbles while watching the monitor and eating potato chips.

The couple go to sleep. Tom enters a command in his laptop, and sleeping gas is sprayed into room 7. Tom turns off the laptop and takes his keys. He exits his room and silently walks up the stairs. He stops in front of the door to room 7 and waits a couple of minutes to avoid getting knocked out by the sleeping gas himself. Afterwards, he inserts the key.

#

Tom enters the room and finds man and wife fast asleep. Krillin, dressed only in boxers, is even snoring. Android 18 is only wearing panties and a tight, thin undershirt that barely hides her nipples. Tom is instantly aroused by the sight of her. He closes the door behind him and approaches the bed. The woman's lips are slightly parted as she sleeps soundly, and Tom is unable to resist touching them with the tip of his forefinger.

Then, he leans forward and kisses her in the mouth. Tom is hardly a prince, so this sleeping beauty does not wake. Her lips are soft and sweet, but curiously, there is a slight metallic taste to them. Tom thinks nothing of it. He has never kissed the lips of a woman this beautiful, and he makes sure to savor the moment, completely ravishing her mouth with his.

Afterwards, he walks over to her feet. He puts his hands on her shins and slowly slides his fingers up her knees then to her thighs. Her skin is creamy, but Tom can also feel the strength in her legs, and he wonders if she is some kind of athlete, like a marathoner. He takes hold of the waistband of her panties and strips the underwear off her. Holding her by her ankles, he gently spreads her legs to get a good look at her pussy. 18 doesn't even stir. Using his phone's camera, Tom takes several close-ups of the sleeping beauty's cunt.

With his free hand, he lifts her shirt, uncovering her breasts. They are far more amazing up close than when he last saw them through the hidden camera in the bathroom. He takes several pictures of them also. Then, he puts the phone away. He cups her breasts in his hands and starts massaging them. Android 18 moans slightly. Tom starts playing with her pink nipples, pinching them, tugging at them, twisting them. 18's brow furrows, and even in her sleep, her nipples harden in response to the stimulation.

Tom can wait no longer. He feels that his dick is about to erupt. He undoes his pants and positions himself between the sleeping woman's legs. When he pushes his erect penis through her tight entrance, Android 18 groans. Tom sighs in pleasure at the warm embrace of her hole around his cock. He begins rocking his hips back and forth, her walls stroking his shaft. With each of his thrusts, the woman moans. Tom is in heaven. He is a mediocre looking guy deserving only mediocre looking girls. Under normal circumstances, he could never have a woman this beautiful. Tom glances at the husband, fearing that the erotic sounds of his wife might wake him. But Krillin continues to snore, oblivious of the violation happening right next to him.

In some sick way, raping the woman right next to her husband further excites Tom, and he begins thrusting his hips harder and faster. Android 18's firm breasts bounce with each push. The sight pushes Tom over the edge. With a grunt, he reaches a powerful climax, and he cums hard inside her.

When he is certain that he has emptied his load, Tom leans back and tries to catch his breath. He is in absolute bliss. But it still isn't enough. He still wants more.

#

Android 18 wakes up the next day, and she instantly senses that something is wrong. Her body feels sore in some places. She wonders if it's because she masturbated last night. It has been a very long time since she last did that after all.

After a light breakfast, Krillin says, "I'm gonna go for a run. Wanna come with?"

"No. You go ahead," 18 answers unemotionally as she drinks coffee while staring out the window.

It's almost as if she's waiting for something or someone. Krillin nearly asks her about it but changes his mind at the last second.

After her husband leaves, 18 receives a message from an unknown sender in her phone. It is a video of her masturbating in the bathroom. The android gasps and the coffee cup falls from her hand. The accompanying message instructs her to go to the basement or the video will be made public.

#

Android 18 cautiously descends the stairs to the dimly lit basement. It leads her to a small room with very little furniture that include a bed and a table with a laptop on it. But what shocks her are the walls covered with photos of her sleeping naked in bed.

While distracted by the photos, Tom sneaks up from behind her. He reaches under her arms and grabs her breasts. Then, he pulls her to him, pressing her back against his chest. 18 gasps as she is roughly groped.

"I should have stopped," Tom lecherously whispers in her ear while massaging her breasts. "I should have been content with the video of you masturbating."

18 isn't wearing a bra underneath. Her attacker feels her nipples through her button-down shirt, and he rubs them with the tips of his forefingers, making her shriek.

"It would have been safer for me," Tom continues as he molests her. "But I couldn't help myself."

He spins her around. Then, grabbing her by her upper arms, he kisses her in the mouth. 18's eyes bulge with rage. She pushes him back, grabs him by his shirt collar, and lifts him off the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" she snarls.

Tom squeaks. He expected her to be strong since she's so physically fit, but not this strong.

"If anything happens to me, my friend will upload your masturbation video, and it'll go viral!" he threatens her in a hoarse voice as he starts to choke.

He's lying. He doesn't have friends. He just got the idea from a line in a movie he saw. Android 18 can tell he's lying about something, but she can't figure out which part. She does know that she can't have people see that video. She moaned her brother's name in it. She particularly doesn't want her husband to see it because she has consistently denied his requests for sex ever since their daughter was born.

"Tch!" she grunts and releases Tom.

The young man lands on the floor and inhales deeply to get air back into his lungs.

"You shouldn't have done that," he hisses, and gives her left breast a slap as punishment.

It doesn't hurt her much. This weakling's battle power is too low to cause her any serious pain, but the act of disrespect infuriates her nonetheless. Tom takes his phone out.

He shoots a video of her and commands, "Take your clothes off."

18 clenches her teeth in anger, but she obeys. Her fingers trembling with rage, she grudgingly unbuttons her top. Tom smiles wickedly as more of the goddess's beautiful body is slowly exposed to him. 18 shrugs the shirt down her shoulders, uncovering her boobs. Her face reddens in embarrassment when she sees the delight in Tom's face as he ogles her.

He moves the phone down to her hips and commands, "Now, show me the rest of it."

18 glares at him. She unbuckles her belt, unbuttons her shorts, and unzips her fly. She hesitates for a couple of seconds, then pulls her shorts and panties down her legs. When she straightens, Tom slowly moves his phone up and down, making sure to catch every inch of her naked body. He puts the phone away. 18 fearfully swallows hard for what she knows will happen next. Tom takes a step forward, the lust evident in his facial expression. He cups and squeezes her breasts. 18 winces in disgust. Tom presses his mouth against her left boob and sucks at the nipple. The android closes her eyes and moans through clenched teeth. Her violator wraps his right arm around her waist and pulls her to him so he can suck harder. He places his left hand between her legs and begins caressing her down there. 18 starts to feel heat in her loins, and she gets wet in spite of herself. Tom guides her into his bed.

Android 18 lies down. The blackmailer climbs on top of her. He forces her legs open. Then, he undoes his pants, and directs his erect penis towards her pussy. 18 whimpers when she feels his member push into her. Tom takes a second to relish the tight squeeze of her hole around his dick, then he proceeds to rape her. 18 shuts her eyes tight. Tears stream down from them. Tom leans forward to kiss her neck. Her scent drives him mad with lust. He starts fucking her harder. 18 moans louder.

"Look at me!" the rapist commands.

18 does as she's told. She glares at him with teary eyes as she moans helplessly.

"That's it," Tom exclaims, visibly enraptured as he fucks her. "I want to see that look in your face. I want to hear the sounds you made when you were playing with yourself in the bathroom. That's why I knew I just had to have you while you were awake."

"W-While I'm awake?" 18 asks, remembering how sore her body was when she woke up this morning. "You bastard! You raped me in my sleep!"

"Yes, I did, and I loved it! But this. This is so much better."

Tom roars like a wild animal as he pounds her pussy harder. 18 screams. She wants to threaten him, to tell him that he'll pay for this, that he won't get away with it. Except she knows that he will get away with it. Android 18's plate is already full chasing after the leader of a powerful terrorist organization. She doesn't have time to worry about some perverted bellhop in a cheap motel. Tom's body stiffens. Ecstasy overwhelms him, and he orgasms inside her. The hapless android can only sob as she feels his hot, sticky fluids fill her.

#

Tom rapes 18 repeatedly for hours. Afterwards, he gives her his word that the lewd photos and videos of her will only be for his personal use. He's telling her the truth this time. It's the only hold he has on her. If he breaks his promise, there will be nothing to stop her from beating the living shit out of him. Secretly, he considers blackmailing her for more sex in the future. He has their information when they checked in after all.

The next day, 18 and Krillin pack their bags and check out. From Lost Vegas, they will go to Satan City to check on their daughter. Then, they will proceed to Buglaria where they might find Fuchsia.

"You know, that bellhop was a good kid," Krillin comments as he and his wife walk towards the road. "His name was Tom, right?"

18 ignores him.

Krillin continues, "He was nice and polite. Not a lot of kids are like that anymore. I was so impressed, I gave him a generous tip."

"YOU TIPPED HIM?!" 18 snarls.

"Uhm, uh, y-yea," Krillin answers fearfully.

His wife angrily stomps away.

Bewildered, Krillin asks himself, "What did I do?"

TO BE CONCLUDED


	7. Super Saiyan vs Super Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Gohan and Piccolo battle the improved Super Androids 71 and 69 while Krillin is forced to watch as his wife is brutalized by the cruel Super Android 70.

General Fuchsia marches into Dr. Phil Good's secret underground laboratory right under the doctor's clinic in Sugar Free City. The doctor isn't a Red Ribbon Army soldier so he doesn't bother saluting when he sees the general walk in.

"I heard about your defeat to the Saiyan hybrid in Green Hills," Phil tells Fuchsia in a casual, unsympathetic tone.

"A temporary setback," the general responds with only a hint of bitterness.

"Perhaps you should rethink your strategy. Anger only makes Super Saiyans stronger, particularly this Super Saiyan."

"Anger makes you careless. I speak from experience. That's how my squad lost to that monkey boy, Son Goku, a long time ago. You let me worry about the strategy. Are the improvements finished?"

The doctor enters a series of commands in his computer. Double doors automatically slide open revealing three young men.

Phil proudly announces, "I present to you Super Androids 69, 70, and 71!"

#

Videl Satan watches in awe from the ground as her boyfriend, Son Gohan, trains with his master, Piccolo, high above the mountains. Suddenly, a hand reaches from behind her to cover her mouth, and an arm wraps around her waist. Videl instantly feels her strength being drained.

#

Android 18 and Krillin return to Satan City from Lost Vegas to check on their daughter, Marron. They find the door to their house forced open. They worriedly enter and are shocked by what they see. They find Marron playing blocks with an unknown young man on the carpet. Alice, their teenage babysitter, is crying in a corner. Her clothes have been torn.

"Oh look, Marron," the young man says. "Mommy and Daddy are home."

The baby girl excitedly waves her little arms when she sees her parents.

"Get away from my daughter," 18 warns the intruder, her fists raised and ready for battle.

"You sure you wanna fight in this crowded neighborhood?" the young man asks. "Think of the collateral damage."

Fearing for Marron's safety, 18 lowers her fists and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Super Android 70. Has your brother found Son Goku yet?"

"No. I haven't heard from him in months."

"Sounds to me like you guys aren't trying hard enough. Maybe you need a little…motivation."

His eyes lustfully travel up and down Android 18's body.

He adds, "If you know what I mean."

18's jaw tenses in anger, but she immediately calms herself. She picks up Marron and hands her to Alice.

"Take Marron to her room and don't come out no matter what you hear," she instructs the frightened babysitter. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore."

The teenage girl fearfully and promptly obeys.

As soon as Alice shuts the door to Marron's room, 18 gently cups her confused husband's face in her hands and says, "This boy is going to rape me now, and you're going to watch him do it."

"W-WHAT?!" Krillin shrieks.

"We have no choice. We can't fight him here. Marron could get hurt. And we wouldn't defeat him anyway."

Krillin is stunned into silence. 18 walks back in front of the intruder.

As she begins to unbutton her top, she hisses, "Let's get this over with, you piece of shit-!"

Super Android 70 smacks her in the face with the back of his hand, making her yelp. Krillin's body tenses, but he doesn't move from his spot.

"Watch your language," 70 tells 18, a sly smile on his lips.

18 glares at him, but she neither talks back nor retaliates.

#

"STOP!" Videl cries from inside a cave.

She has been stripped completely naked save for her boots. Super Android 69 holds her arms to the ground by her wrists above her head as he saps her strength. Super Android 71 is thrusting his hips between her legs, his hard cock inside her. General Fuchsia is watching, a vicious smile on his face. As the young woman begs, her captors laugh cruelly.

"I'm gonna cum!" 71 moans, his body stiffening.

"NO!" Videl screams.

She can do nothing but whimper in disgust as the super android ejaculates inside her pussy.

#

Flying high above the mountains, Son Gohan and Piccolo take a break from sparring.

"You did good work defeating the Red Ribbon Army at Green Hills," the green skinned Namekian tells his student.

"I think I got lucky," Gohan admits. "None of the evil androids were there."

"That's because they were sent to attack Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha."

"W-What?! Are they okay?!"

"No. They all died horribly. Don't worry about it. Bulma will resurrect them with the Dragon Balls. She's looking for them right now."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I want you focused on your training. They're attacking the weakest of us first. I'm not sure why."

"I gotta warn Videl and her father. Hey, where'd she go?"

"Lose something, Saiyan?!" General Fuchsia calls from below.

Gohan finds the general on a mountain pointing a laser pistol at his naked girlfriend, two androids flanking them.

"VIDEL!" the Saiyan hybrid shouts worriedly.

His girlfriend just looks away in embarrassment. Overcome with rage, Son Gohan roars and rockets towards the general.

"Gohan, no!" Piccolo shouts, but his student is too angry to hear him.

Super Android 71 intercepts Gohan by blindsiding him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the body. Gohan gets knocked back, but he recovers in midair.

"I'm a lot stronger now than the last time we kicked your ass," 71 gloats.

"So am I," Gohan growls.

Bright energy erupts around him as Son Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo goes to aid his student, but Super Android 69 gets in his way.

Seeing the red circles in his enemy's palms, the Namekian concludes, "He's an energy absorption android. That means I can't let him get a hold of me. And I can't use ki based attacks either."

Then, he notices that Gohan's enemy doesn't have red circles in his palms.

Piccolo shouts, "Gohan! The android you're up against is the type with unlimited energy! Finish the fight quickly or he'll outlast you!"

"Got it," Gohan replies, not taking his eyes off his enemy.

69 lunges at Piccolo, but the Namekian sidesteps the attack.

"Can't fight me up close and you can't attack me with ki blasts," the young super android gloats. "You got a strategy for me, old man?"

Piccolo's left arm extends and strikes like a cobra. His fingertips spear 69 in the shoulder. The super android yells in pain as blood spews from the injury.

"As a matter of fact, I do," the Namekian answers, retracting his arm.

Super Saiyan Son Gohan ducks under a right straight then counterattacks with a punch to the stomach. 71 groans, and his body buckles. The Super Saiyan follows up with a left cross to the head, then a right, then another left,…

Fuchsia frowns. He doesn't like how the fight is going. He reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out a small remote. He presses a big red button with his thumb.

"H-Hey, what's going on?!" 71 exclaims in panic.

His entire body emits a bright glow, and he feels an intense heat burning him from within. Gohan stops his assault, realizing that something is wrong with his opponent.

Piccolo notices, too and yells, "Gohan! Get away from him!"

With a dying scream, Super Android 71's body explodes, and the Super Saiyan gets caught in the blast.

"GOHAN!" Videl screams. Then, with tears in her eyes, she snarls at Fuchsia, "You! You did this! There was a bomb in that android!"

"Yes," the general coldly admits. "Sometimes pawns must be sacrificed to win the game."

Distracted by the explosion, Piccolo lets his guard down, and 69 knocks him out of the sky with an energy blast from his hands. The Namekian leaves a trail of black smoke as he crashes to the ground.

Badly injured, Piccolo forces himself to speak, "W-What's wrong with you? Your general just killed your comrade."

Then, he sees the tears in the young android's eyes.

"71 was like a brother to me," 69 sobs. "But he was a soldier. And soldiers give their lives to win wars."

"Correct, 69!" Fuchsia agrees. "And now that I've won, it's time for me to claim the spoils of war."

He smiles lecherously at Videl.

"No," Videl says, raising her fists. "Get away from me, you monster!"

The general laughs and says, "You still haven't recovered all of your strength. You're no match for me."

Videl shouts and throws a left straight. The general doesn't even try to defend himself. The weak punch hits him in the chest and causes him no pain. He grabs the surprised girl by her upper arms. Then, he roughly pulls her to him, pressing her bare breasts against his chest, and he kisses her lips.

#

With only her shoes left on her, Android 18 moans on her hands and knees as Super Android 70 rapes her doggy style. Tears flow down Krillin's face. The sight of his wife being fucked by another man is absolute torture. But that is not the only reason. This is his first time to hear her moan. The last time they had sex, which was a very very long time ago, she just laid there without making a sound. Every few seconds, she would check the time on the clock. Hearing her moaning for this boy now is absolutely emasculating.

70 starts thrusting harder. His victim moans louder. Then, the rapist orgasms hard inside her. He remains motionless for a few seconds, making sure that he has emptied his load. When he finally pulls out of her, Android 18 collapses face first on the carpet. 70 pulls up his pants and walks over to the husband.

He mocks him by patting his bald head and says, "Aw, you're an obedient little man, aren't you? You really just stood there while I raped your wife."

Krillin doesn't even look up at him. He just lowers his head and cries while his fists shake at his sides.

"Don't listen to him, Krillin," 18 weakly tells him, still lying on her stomach, golden locks of hair strewn across her beautiful face. "You were very brave. You did it for Marron."

"That's not true," Krillin quietly tells himself. "I couldn't move because I was afraid of him. I'm such a coward!"

#

Her eyes shut tight in revulsion, Videl struggles in vain on the ground under Fuchsia's considerable weight as he ravishes her lips with his. When he slips his tongue in her mouth, she nearly gags. Then, the general leans back and forcibly spreads her legs.

But just as he begins to unbuckle his belt, Super Android 69 shouts, "General! Watch out!"

Fuchsia turns and his eyes bulge with fear. Super Saiyan Son Gohan, a streak of blood running down the right side of his face, emerges from the fire left behind by 71's destruction.

"G-Gohan?" Piccolo says in disbelief.

"69! Let's get out of here!" the general fearfully yells.

He tosses a capsule on the ground which transforms into a hovercraft. He quickly hops into it, impressive for a man so unfit, and speeds away, his loyal super android flying after him. Videl gets off the ground and runs towards her boyfriend. But as soon as General Fuchsia and 69 are out of sight, Gohan reverts to his dark-haired base form and collapses into his girlfriend's arms.

"I was bluffing," he admits to her. "Good thing they fell for it. I don't have any power left."

Then, he passes out.

#

Aboard his hovercraft, General Fuchsia repeatedly tries to convince himself, "I can still win this war. It's just a setback. A temporary setback."

END


End file.
